Fireworks
by the mythologist
Summary: Presenting the opportunity for Ogami to work way too damn hard for something which is already his. Sakura/Ogami and slight Kouji/Rui/Yukihina. Enjoy!


**So even though chapter 112 STILL ISN'T OUT YET I bring you an unplanned Sagami! Not quite the smexy business I've been percolating for the last oh, month now, but yours to enjoy nonetheless!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Story: Fireworks: Presenting The Opportunity For Ogami To Work Way Too Damn Hard**

**Author: the_mythologist**

**What I don't own: Code:breaker we have been over this.**

**Pairings: Ogami/Sakura, slight Kouji/Rui/Yukihina (gah I love them so much)**

**Rating: T. Because it's **_**fluffy.**_

**Timeline: Current. Well, after Heike runs off current. Technically, fits in around ch.114, but if you haven't glanced at the raws do not worry about it.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Sakura _knew_ this was a bad idea. She had known it since the moment Ogami had carefully looked over at her, and then pointedly back to the flyer that Yuuki had been waving about so excitedly about moments earlier. The bad feeling had only intensified when Ogami had then smiled, a slow, careful action that made her heart rate quicken. That couldn't be good.

Now, sitting on a hill staring at the dark expanse of the night sky above her, Sakura wondered just why on earth she worried over everyone's happiness. After all, if she only didn't care, she wouldn't be here alone with Ogami, waiting for the fireworks to start.

She wondered if it was too soon to start trembling?

"Ahh, Sakurakouji-san, it looks like they'll start the fireworks soon. Are you comfortable?"

Sakura took a moment to respond. He had asked in that awful humble and obsequious manner, and she wasn't going to let him needle her. Besides, she had to garner up her courage for the evening ahead, for frankly, she was terrified. "I'm fine, thank you. And yourself?" She hoped the darkness hid her cringe. Why was she acting so politely in response? Oh right, because she didn't want him to know she was afraid so he could enjoy the evening. Even though he already _knew_ she was terrified of fireworks, and only truly enjoyed fighting, flame, and whittling intricacies.

Wait, how on earth did _she_ become so whipped?

"Fine, thank you. But really, if you become uncomfortable, please just tell me, and of course I will act accordingly."

Ok, what was going on here? What exactly was he trying to pull? He _knew_ that she wouldn't move from her spot as long as there was the slightest chance Ogami would enjoy the evening. So why was he trying so hard to force her into admitting her fear? Sakura's eyes narrowed. Yes. It had to be. He was _challenging_ her, and-

_BOOM._

The first set of fireworks exploded overhead and she tensed against her will. Oh god, oh god…the sparklers she had set off before the Shibuya Mansions' untimely demise had been nothing compared to this…these were _so damn loud _and so _bright_ and they looked so much like the eyes of a serpent about to lunge at her-

Out of nowhere, an arm reached around her shoulders, and pulled her to the ground.

…

…

…

...

...

"Should we…should we go get Shibuya?"

"No, Rui. Calm down."

"Yeah. No one wants that."

Rui frowned at her two companions. Of course Yukihina would agree with Kouji, but really. They were practically snuggling. What if they got out of hand?"

"But what if they-"

"Rui." Yukihina's handsome face stared impassively back at her. "Please. They won't."

It was now Kouji's turn to interfere. "Besides, my comrade, if we go and get Shibuya, we'd be leaving the two unprotected. We'd also have to explain what we're doing here in the first place, when we're supposed to be guarding the Sakurakouji home.

"Also, if we leave now, we'll miss all the excitement."

Kouji and Rui turned as one, with eerily similar looks on their faces.

"You know, the fireworks. What? What did you _think_ I meant?"

…

…

...

…

…

"Ogami! What? I-I…what?"

"Shhhh. Calm down. I've heard it is much more enjoyable to watch the fireworks while lying down, so one can see the entire sky. Don't you agree?"

Sakura made a pitiful noise that attempted to pass itself off as an assent, but really only betrayed her terror. More enjoyable? Insanity! Fireworks were 100 times more terrifying when one was lying on their back! For one thing, all the old terrors were now magnified as the canvas of horror was now more expansive. Worse, there was now the added fear of watching the bright blobs of light fall to the earth, knowing that one was eventually going to hit her. Although, she had to admit, at least lying down like this, there was Ogami's arm around her, ostensibly keeping her safe. Not that it made the situation any better! Anyways, he probably just left it there to hold her down, so that she was forced to watch this with him. But why would he torture her so?

He must be angry with her about something. Or perhaps this was a test to see if she was brave enough to follow him along his destructive path? Sakura's eyes widened. That must be it! He must doubt her bravery and willpower, and was using the evening to gauge her resolve. Well, she would not be found lacking. They had promised, hadn't they? To not die until Ogami no longer killed. If she didn't follow him, how would she know if he was living up to his side of the deal? Never mind the uncomfortable throb in her chest at the thought of him dying…but that was neither here nor there, at the moment. For now, she would simply lay at his side, and hope that the Fireworks would be over soon.

…Was it cheating if she maneuvered his hand over his eyes?

…

…

…

...

...

"Okay, now they're snuggling for real. Is anyone else concerned, yet?"

Kouji and Yukihina shared an exasperated look before responding. "No, Rui. Relax."

"But-but…this is Rei and Sakura! Sagishimono's little brother! How can you just let-"

Yukihina snorted. "Oh? He'd be proud of Rei. Finally getting some. Anyways, it's not like Sagishimono never indulged…"

Kouji laughed quietly and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Ahh yes, I remember that one time in Morocco…"

"Yeep!" Rui squeaked loudly as Yukihina clapped his hands over her ears. He frowned at Kouji.

"Kouji. Not in front of Rui."

"Yukihina…she was _there."_

"What."

"She was there. She was guarding Rei at the time."

"…What."

Kouji sighed in exasperation while Rui fidgeted awkwardly. He noticed that she had not yet made a move for her freedom, and was intrigued. Could she possibly…? No, she probably didn't consider Yukihina as a sexual being. Still. Worth watching. "Yukihina, it's not like Rui didn't know _exactly_ what Sagishimono was doing back then-"

"Where was I then?"

Rui finally freed herself, twisting awkwardly against Yukihina's chest. "You weren't there, ok? Why is it such a big deal?"

Yukihina said nothing. He simply continued to stare at Rui.

Rui huffed. "What on earth has gotten into you guys tonight? Why are you both acting so weird?"

"Oh wow. Would you look at that. Maybe we _should_ be concerned." Kouji's impartial observation brought Rui's focus back to the issue at hand, yet she was stopped before she could physically separate the two teenagers. Kouji and Yukihina had flanked and arrested her with an hand on each arm. Without warning, they pulled her back down to the ground.

…

…

…

…

…

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

They had almost reached the pinnacle of the performance, and Sakura could feel her courage giving way. She had been lying here for almost 20 minutes now, and her fear had frozen her so that she felt like a cherry blossom popsicle. In the back of her mind she wondered at Ogami's fortitude as well – she had been lying on his arm for the entire time now, and he had made no attempt to shift it. That part of the brain was quiet and easy to ignore, however. Far harder were the exploding phantasms above her.

_Boom BOOM BOOM!_

"Sakurakouji-san?"

Sakura was trembling so violently that she almost couldn't hear him. "Wh-wh-what, Ogami?"

"What frightens you?"

He spoke so softly and low that if he hadn't bent his head down to whisper directly in her ear, Sakura would have never heard him. As it was, his lips brushed the delicate shell of her ear, and for the first time all evening, she felt warm again. Too warm to think better of answering. "You _know_, Ogami."

"No, what frightens you the most?"

"The sound," she whispered before she could really realize what he had asked. "The sound," she repeated, too honest to lie and preserve his good opinion of her bravery.

"Then listen to this instead." Without warning, he pulled her close to him, cradling her head to his chest before she could blush. Not that it would matter in the darkness. Before she could protest, she realized what he wanted her to listen for instead; the steady – if somewhat quick – beat of his heart.

_Boom Boom BOOM BOOM BOOM!_

The fireworks did their worst in the sky above, yet Sakura was now captivated by the rhythm of Ogami's heart. It helped that his arms circled her, keeping her safe from all that might fall from the sky. The real protection, however, was in knowing that Ogami was still warm and alive and safe, and somehow, holding her fears at bay. Sakura exhaled raggedly and snuggled against his chest. Not for the first time, she lost herself in the warmth of his touch, and of his heart. So when he began to trail hesitant fingers through long strands of silk-fine hair, Sakura did nothing but moan appreciatively and curl the rest of her body closer to his. Well. If she had already lost his respect, this was a) an odd way of showing it, and b) she was going to enjoy every last moment of this unexpected contact. After all, Ogami physically touching her like this was a rarity that – if she was going to be completely honest with herself – she absolutely craved. It might even be a sizable chunk of the reason she was following him in the first place. So it didn't take too much nerve to tentatively reached her hands up and around his neck, letting her fingers tangle in his cropped hair as she held him back.

BOOM _thump _BOOM_ thump._ The beating of their hearts mingled with the explosions above, and Sakura suspected that as long as Ogami was with her, she would never truly fear fireworks again.

…

…

…

…

…

Rui simply did not know what to do. Rei and Sakura were practically _making babies_ and no one else was concerned! This quite possibly had something to do with the odd way her boys were acting tonight. Of course she knew Sagishimono had an active sex life (_especially_ before his powers had been sealed away…) She also knew that Kouji had indulged, upon at least one occasion. Possibly Yukihina as well. So why were they being so weird about it _now?_

And why the hell were they both still holding her? It had been minutes now, and clearly she was going to have to use her power to manipulate them. Or something. Yukihina had his arm draped across her stomach in order to keep her in place, and Kouji was practically breathing in her ear. Wait a minute…were they…what was…?

A soft snore from Yukihina, and a ghost of a chuckle from Kouji. She felt Kouji shift slightly closer as well so he mirrored Yukihina's position. Moments later, he snaked an arm around her torso as well.

Rui gave up. She couldn't fight _both_ of her boys. She sighed. It wasn't _so_ bad: she just couldn't get married now, is all. I mean, how could she let herself into a relationship now that not one but _two_ men had fallen asleep in her arms?

Oh well. It's not like she'd ever find anyone that she'd love more than these two, anyway.

…

…

…

…

…

Only 12 feet away, Ogami allowed himself a small smile as he carefully stroked the woman in his arms. He had been surprised when she had held him back, fully expecting her awkward, terrified mortification. After all, that had been the whole point of dragging her to the fireworks festival – how else was he going to get her in a state conducive to holding her again? His smile grew wider as she shivered against him, and then burrowed even closer, gripping him tightly. Yes. He liked that. He could get _very _used to that.

He wondered if there would be any more fireworks tomorrow?

…

…

…

…

…

**…There was something else, but I forgot. **

**Love and reviews equals more words from me. Hooray!**


End file.
